Recombinant DNA technology refers generally to the technique of integrating genetic information from a donor source into vectors for subsequent processing, such as through introduction into a host, whereby the transferred genetic information is copied and/or expressed in the new environment. Commonly, the genetic information exists in the form of complementary DNA (cDNA) derived from messenger RNA (mRNA) coding for a desired protein product. The carrier is frequently a plasmid having the capacity to incorporate cDNA for later replication in a host and, in some cases, actually to control expression of the cDNA and thereby direct synthesis of the encoded product in the host.
For some time, it has been known that the mammalian immune response is based on a series of complex cellular interactions, called the “immune network”. Recent research has provided new insights into the inner workings of this network. While it remains clear that much of the response does, in fact, revolve around the network-like interactions of lymphocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, and other cells, immunologists now generally hold the opinion that soluble proteins, known as lymphokines, cytokines, or monokines, play a critical role in controlling these cellular interactions. Thus, there is considerable interest in the isolation, characterization, and mechanisms of action of cell modulatory factors, an understanding of which will lead to significant advancements in the diagnosis and therapy of numerous medical abnormalities, e.g., immune system disorders. Some of these factors are hematopoietic growth and/or differentiation factors, e.g., stem cell factor (SCF) or IL-12. See, e.g., Mire-Sluis and Thorpe (1998) Cytokines Academic Press, San Diego; Thomson (ed. 1998) The Cytokine Handbook (3d ed.) Academic Press, San Diego; Metcalf and Nicola (1995) The Hematopoietic Colony Stimulating Factors Cambridge University Press; and Aggarwal and Gutterman (1991) Human Cytokines Blackwell.
Lymphokines apparently mediate cellular activities in a variety of ways. They have been shown to support the proliferation, growth, and differentiation of pluripotential hematopoietic stem cells into vast numbers of progenitors comprising diverse cellular lineages making up a complex immune system. Proper and balanced interactions between the cellular components are necessary for a healthy immune response. The different cellular lineages often respond in a different manner when lymphokines are administered in conjunction with other agents.
Cell lineages especially important to the immune response include two classes of lymphocytes: B-cells, which can produce and secrete immunoglobulins (proteins with the capability of recognizing and binding to foreign matter to effect its removal), and T-cells of various subsets that secrete lymphokines and induce or suppress the B-cells and various other cells (including other T-cells) making up the immune network. These lymphocytes interact with many other cell types.
Another important cell lineage is the mast cell (which has not been positively identified in all mammalian species), which is a granule-containing connective tissue cell located proximal to capillaries throughout the body. These cells are found in especially high concentrations in the lungs, skin, and gastrointestinal and genitourinary tracts. Mast cells play a central role in allergy-related disorders, particularly anaphylaxis as follows: when selected antigens crosslink one class of immunoglobulins bound to receptors on the mast cell surface, the mast cell degranulates and releases mediators, e.g., histamine, serotonin, heparin, and prostaglandins, which cause allergic reactions, e.g., anaphylaxis.
IL-12 plays a critical role in cell-mediated immunity (Gately et al. (1998) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 16:495–521; Trinchieri (1998) Adv. Immunol. 70:83–243; and Trinchieri (1995) Annu. Rev. Immunol. 13:251–276). Its activities are triggered through a high-affinity receptor complex that gathers two closely related subunits, IL-12Rβ1 and β2 (Chua, et al. (1995) J. Immunol. 155:4286–4294; and Preskey et al. (1996b) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:14002–14007). The p35 subunit has been suggested to bind to a second soluble cytokine receptor called EBI3 (Devergne, et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:12041–12046). As yet no biological activity has been reported for the p35-EBI3 pair, however, pairings of IL-12 subunits or IL-12-like subunits with other cytokines may provide information about cell-mediated immunity, e.g. T-cell regulation. Furthermore, the discovery of receptors or receptor subunits for these heteromeric cytokines will also provide information regarding immune regulation.
Research to better understand and treat various immune disorders has been hampered by the general inability to maintain cells of the immune system in vitro. Immunologists have discovered that culturing these cells can be accomplished through the use of T-cell and other cell supernatants, which contain various growth factors, including many of the lymphokines.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the discovery and development of new lymphokines and their related receptors or receptor subunits, e.g., related to the IL-6/IL-12 cytokine family could contribute to new therapies for a wide range of degenerative or abnormal conditions, which directly or indirectly involve the immune system and/or hematopoietic cells. In particular, the discovery and development of lymphokines which enhance or potentiate the beneficial activities of known lymphokines would be highly advantageous. The present invention provides new interleukin compositions, receptor subunits, and related compounds, and methods for their use.